


So Cute, I Hate That I Love You

by Sakunade



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Doyoung is an ass at first, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Growing Up Together, Hate to Love, Human Doyoung, Hybrids, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rabbit Hybrid Jaehyun, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakunade/pseuds/Sakunade
Summary: Doyoung hates cute things. He hates everything really, and almost everyone.So when his parents give him a pet bunny for his birthday, Doyoung is stuck with something cute. A bunny hybrid named Jung Jaehyun and he really, really hates it.Sort of. Not really. Jaehyun is cute, and annoying and doesn't leave Doyoung alone, and he thinks maybe...just maybe, cute isn't so bad.Inspired by kuncookingfairy's fic, "Absolutely Puuurfect."





	1. Meissener

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Absolutely Puuurfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979766) by [kuncookingfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuncookingfairy/pseuds/kuncookingfairy). 



> This was inspired by a fic my friend wrote, and I've realized that as much as I love Doyoungie, I never write about him. So I am here to fix that. Please keep in mind the tags - I will be updating and changing the rating as I go.

Doyoung didn’t like cute things.

It started when he was a young child, starting kindergarten at the fancy private school his mother had selected. Excited for the first day of class, Doyoung was eager to make friends. He marched himself inside, bag full of toys and snacks to share with all of his new friends and classmates. 

Unfortunately, the other students were less enthusiastic. Immediately they made fun of his wide mouth and gummy smile, his massive bunny teeth protruding forward. Large eyes taking in the world around him with his childish curiosity. They teased him, calling him ‘Doki’ - a weird mix of his name and the word for rabbit. It also sounded similar to the way people in Japan made heartbeat sounds. It was...cute. He hated it, hated them for always picking on him. He never bothered with any of them again after that. He kept his toys and snacks to himself, sitting in the back of the class and focusing on his studies.

He hated the idea of rabbits, of his classmates calling him a rabbit. Rabbits were soft and weak, skittish and fidgety. They were prey, nothing more than food for those bigger and stronger than them. Their only purpose was to be devoured and eaten alive. So when his parents came home with a pet rabbit for him on his 10th birthday, he wanted to scream. 

Hybrids were common, especially for families well off and wealthy. It was a sign of money, being able to afford buying someone for the rest of their life, or until their owners released them, no matter how long it was. The idea was ridiculous, and like many other things, Doyoung thought it was archaic and condescending. Yet here his parents stood in front of him, holding the hand of a small, underfed child too busy hiding behind them to look at his new owner. 

“What is that thing?” Doyoung glared at the boy, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked the boy over. “It looks disgusting.”

“Doyoungie, he’s you new pet, Jaehyun. He recently came back from America, he’s going to help you study English,” his mom answered, leaning down to be at eye level with her son. She nudged Jaehyun forward a little, encouraging the hybrid to speak up. The little bunny stepped forward, ears drooping against his head.

“Hi…,” came the soft voice, and Doyoung flinched at the tone. “I’m Jung Jaehyun, I hope I can be a good pet, and friend, for you.”

The boy was some shaggy mess of a hybrid, definitely not one bred for looks or providing 'services' to whoever would keep him. Doyoung could only assume he was the result of natural genetic mutation, which many people these days hoped would die out over time. There was a time years before Doyoung was born in which hybrids were bred and inbred, repeatedly. The goal to find the perfect ‘formula’ of genes, reflective of the dark, perverted fetishes and fantasies many hybrids were sought for.

Long, sandy blonde hair hung in loose waves around his face, hiding chubby cheeks, the only part appearing to have some meat on him. His rabbit ears lopped about his head as he twisted the sleeves of his coat around his hands, hiding the nails bitten down to the nubs. He was short, and gangly, clothes were several sizes too big for him. A gust of wind could have taken this boy down if it were to pass by and Doyoung snorted, shaking his head.

“I don’t want it, take it back,” Doyoung said, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning to leave. He caught the way Jaehyun’s face fell, eyes welling up with tears and lip quivering. Doyoung scoffed and left the living room, storming up the stairs.

*****

The next morning, Doyoung hoped his parents would have returned the damn rabbit, putting it back where ever it had come from. But to his misfortune, he came downstairs for breakfast to find Jaehyun already waiting at the table, food untouched and staring at the plate as if he didn’t know what food was. “You’re still here?” Doyoung snapped, taking a seat at the table.

“I’m sorry. You’re not happy with me,” Jaehyun said, voice meek and barely audible, even in the dead silence of the house. 

“No, I’m not. I don’t want a pet.” Doyoung didn’t bother looking at the boy as he began shoveling food into his mouth. He took unceremoniously large bites, keeping his mouth full to avoid having to talk more than necessary. Hopefully, by the end of the day, if he were lucky, Jaehyun would be gone from his life. 

“But, hyung..,” Jaehyun started, looking up from the table. Doyoung was ignoring him, engrossed in his phone while stuffing his face. Yet he was still absolutely adorable, cheeks puffed as he struggled to chew. 

“Don’t call me that. I’m not your hyung.” Doyoung never even glanced towards him, and Jaehyun felt his heart fall a little.

He had been so excited when his mother told him a family wanted to take him home, seeking a new friend for their young son who was shy and alone most of the time. He had been elated, knowing his mom wouldn't let him go home with any family looking for a pet. While dog and cat hybrids were more common, rabbits were much less so. It was a great deal of responsibility to properly care for one as a companion and pet. They were sought after due to the stereotype that rabbits were incredibly….active.

So Jaehyun packed the few things he needed to adjust to his new home, and did his best to clean up the dirt from playing outside with his friends. He dressed in his best coat, a hand-me-down from his older brothers too many sizes too big. Repeated goodbyes to his mother and promised to write her and stay in touch as much as he could. He filed into the backseat of the car, sliding in next to Mrs. Kim and her husband, who proceeded to tell Jaehyun all about their son, Doyoung. The two hour ride from Daejeon into Seoul filled with interesting and fun stories about his new hyung. Jaehyun couldn’t wait to meet him, his nerves building in anticipation. 

The anticipation had culminated into a crushing blow to his pride at those three words.

“Take it back.”

Not even referring to Jaehyun as person. ‘It.’ Just a thing, an object occupying space. Emotions and feeling were irrelevant. Jaehyun was nothing more than ‘it’. Hearing the door slam shut after Doyoung had gone upstairs caused Jaehyun to jump, his entire body shaking at the painful sound. The tears slid down his cheeks, and Mrs. Kim was quick to try to comfort the small bunny. She scooped him up in her arms, much like his own mother would have done, and carried him upstairs, far too gentle.

“I’m so sorry he’s being like this, Jaehyun-ah,” she said. She stroked his ears back as she held the crying boy in her lap, rocking slowly. She sighed and looked at the wall separating the two bedrooms, the soft thump of bass filling the silence. “He has been difficult for many years. We’ve tried everything, and we thought maybe a friend just for him would help.”

Jaehyun sniffled as he wiped his nose with his long sleeve, looking up at the woman. Her face was still young, but he could see the exhaustion in her eyes, the only sign she was much older than she appeared. Her could see much of her beauty in Doyoung, especially the eyes. Both were big and bright, seeking acceptance and observing the world around them. In a few years, Doyoung would have the same powerful, radiant energy - both subtle and dominating at the same time, confidence and strength. “How do I help him?”

“How does anyone help someone who is lost? Guide them to the path they need to be on. It’s a big responsibility, and I know it’s a lot to ask of you, as it’s our duty to care for you. It might be hard, and it might take time, but with some perseverance, you can lead Doyoung back to himself. You can bring out the best in him.” 

Jaehyun nodded, understanding what was expected of him. He needed to be the best he could for Doyoung. He would do everything possible within the limits of his nine-year-old abilities for Doyoung to smile, accept him. His purpose was to make Doyoung happy. His hybrid side begged for acknowledgement from his owner, needing the praise and approval. “What does he like for breakfast?”

Jaehyun now stared at the plate in front of him, a match to the one Doyoung had demolished. A cute arrangement of eggs sunny side up. It took him about 15 tries to make them just right, and Mrs. Kim had offered to help him but Jaehyun had insisted on doing it himself. A line of fresh berries made a colorful smile, and crisp bacon created a head of curly hair. He had made Doyoung the perfect dish, just as Mrs. Kim had explained.

Except Doyoung hated cute things. 

Doyoung suddenly stood up, the chair scraping across the the floor with a loud screech, causing Jaehyun to jump again. With a sarcastic short laugh, Doyoung grabbed the plate and marched off to the kitchen. He dumped half the food in the compost bag, on top of the countless eggs shells sitting near the top. His brow furrowed as he glared at Jaehyun, who was peeking around the back of the chair to watch him. “Jesus, how many eggs did you waste trying to make this?”

“Ah...I’m sorry, Doyoung-hyung. Your mom wanted to help but I wanted to do something for you myself. I thought you would like it….I, uh...I don’t really know how to cook well. But I’ll learn for you!” Jaehyun said, jumping up as he followed Doyoung to the door. The elder muttered under his breath as he bent down to grab his school bag.

“Don’t bother, I won’t eat it. The eggs were cold and the bacon overcooked.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun replied, dejected. He watched as Doyoung slipped into his shoes and slid his school blazer on. “Have a good day, Doyoung-hyung! What would you like me to do while you’re gone?”

Doyoung let out a frustrated sigh, his head hanging back. He looked to the sky for some kind of help from the non-existent god people thought was watching. “I don’t know Jaehyun, do whatever the hell you want. I don’t care.”

Once again, Jaehyun had been left on his own with the front door slamming in his face. He hadn’t expected Doyoung to come around in a few short hours, but he wasn’t sure what he thought would be different. The large house seemed so much bigger, now that he was alone, although he wasn’t truly alone. Mrs. Kim came up behind him, a warm hand on his shoulder as he tried to fight back the tears. “Are you okay, dear?”

“No...I just want him to like me. I want to make him happy,” Jaehyun mumbled. Mrs. Kim knelt down in front of him, her thumbs rubbing over his cheeks at the large bubbles of tears rolling down. 

“You will, one day. Stay strong, Jaehyun. I am convinced you will get him to open up. Do you remember the movie Shrek, with the ogre?”

Jaehyun nodded, not seeing where the connection would be. He actually loved the movie, and his mother had taken him to see the play when they were in New York. Mrs. Kim smiled, taking Jaehyun by the hand and guiding him to the living room, where she turned on the TV, pulling up the movie on Demand. “Doyoung is like Shrek,” she continued. She pulled a blanket from the trunk next to the couch, and wrapped it around the small bunny still in his pajamas. “You are like Donkey.”

“Can I be Fiona?” Jaehyun questioned, burrowing himself deeper into the blanket it so that all that remained visible were his eyes and ears.

“Of course! Then you’re Fiona!” Mrs. Kim smiled as she nodded. “So Doyoung is Shrek, the ogres are like onions, remember?”

“Smelly! Doyoung-hyung is smelly!”

“Well, I won’t argue with that. But like onions, he has layers. Like Shrek, he needs someone to peel back the layers of the onion. Through all the smelly stuff, to get the core. The core can grow a new plant, a fresh start. Understand?” 

Jaehyun pouted as he mumbled to himself. A small side jab at stupid Doyoung that Mrs. Kim chose to ignore with a sly smile. “I have some errands to run later in town, but after the movie, we’ll go get you some new clothes and a uniform. I’d like for you to go to school with him. Just because you’re here as a pet and companion doesn’t mean I want you to be lazy. I expect you to continue studying, so that you can be an equal companion to Doyoung. Plus, I don’t think your mother would appreciate it if we made you stop going to school because you’re domesticated.”

“School? Me? But that’s too much! I can’t accept that, Mrs. Kim!” Jaehyun protested, his ears standing up as he shook his head aggressively. Hybrids weren’t expected to do what normal people did, like go to school or get jobs. Most were seen as trophies, and he didn’t think Doyoung would like him being equal in any way. If anything, Doyoung would hate him even more if he had to see him all the time. 

“Nonsense, you’ll go to school and you’ll study whatever makes you happy. You’re not a slave here, Jaehyun. You’re a part of our family now, and I will raise you like my son. Granted, he turned into a little brat, but I don’t think I could have done anything different. And contrary to what he thinks, Doyoung doesn’t run this house.”

“His dad does, right?”

At that, Mrs. Kim laughed, her hand going up to cover her mouth in modesty to block the hearty sound. Jaehyun wasn’t sure what he said that was so funny, but he let out a weak smile, seeing the genuine humor on her glowing face. Her laughter trailed off with a soft giggle and she reached forward to scratch the space between Jaehyun’s floppy ears.

“No dear, although he might be the breadwinner in this house doesn’t mean he makes the decisions. I do the best for the sake of this family, and it’s my duty to raise strong, confident men. Doyoung’s older brother, Gong Myung, has been studying at Cambridge and will take over the business when he finishes. Doyoung, however….well, we’ll see what he decides. Now enjoy the movie, and we’ll go out later.” Mrs. Kim gave the boy a small kiss on his forehead and tucked the blankets in, tight around him. Jaehyun let out a small hum of appreciation, and let himself melt into his little bundle.

*****

Doyoung stared at the clock on the wall, disinterested in anything the professor was talking about. Something about the history of a country he would never visit. He tapped his pen on the desk, slouching down in his seat as he looked out the window and saw the family car pull into the parking lot. His parents rarely came to pick him up. His father often worked late and his mother traveled frequently to promote the company when she wasn’t working from home. Which meant, today was something special. The only thing that was special would be they decided against keeping Jaehyun as a pet, and were going to spoil him a little to make up for their mistake. Doyoung smirked to himself, and watched the last five minutes of class tick on at a torturous slow pace.

Finally, the bell blasted over the intercom and Doyoung grabbed his bag and books, ignoring the questioning look from Taeil as he rushed past him. Taeil was the only person in the entire school worth tolerating. Even then, sometimes he was far too accommodating and kind. Easy for others to step on and over, taking advantage of his consideration towards everyone. He was the only person who hadn’t teased Doyoung about his looks, called him names or mocked him for skipping two grade levels.

Bounding down the stairs two at a time, Doyoung could see the exit of the school and the car door swung open. But his pace slowed significantly as the small figure hopped out the car. A matching dark navy blazer, perfectly tailored to fit and crisp black shorts exposing thin legs. An embroidered name tag read “Jung Jaehyun”, the crest on the lapel identical to Doyoung’s academy emblem.

“Hyung! How was school? I’ll be here starting here tomorrow!” Jaehyun shouted across the parking lot, frantically waving his arm to call Doyoung over. Golden hair (and ears) tucked into a cute red beret, a blinding smile with deep-set dimples gracing the round cheeks.

Doyoung hated cute things.


	2. Papillon

Every day when he woke up, Doyoung hoped beyond anything it would have all been a bad dream. That there wasn’t an awkward, lanky rabbit hybrid in his kitchen, already cooking breakfast and packing lunches for school. He prayed every night to wake up and not find a set of lopped ears curled up in his bed next to him. Jaehyun had an annoying habit of creeping into Doyoung’s bed during the night and trying to sleep with him. He would claim to be afraid of the dark, or that he had some bad dream and wanted company. The first few times Doyoung tried to kick the hybrid out, locking his door. However, Jaehyun would cry outside until Doyoung granted him access to the room.

Doyoung hated the mornings when he would come downstairs to find long ears flopping around the kitchen, making sure he had packed his bag with his homework. He hoped each day would be the day Jaehyun would finally be gone. For six months now, he had been suffering from Jaehyun’s insistent questions, requests for interactions and Doyoung had denied him anything more than his parents (mother) forced on him.

Doyoung hated cute things.

It was the same thing, day in and day out and the repetition was killing him. Today, like every other, Jaehyun was waiting for him by the front door, already in his uniform. There was a sparkling light in his eyes, bouncing on his heels with his school bag over his shoulder as Doyoung came downstairs. “Hyung! It’s almost summer vacation! Today is the last day for exams! Did you study well?”

“Yes. Now shut up.” Doyoung snapped, with a roll of his eyes and a disinterested shrug. He brushed past Jaehyun without a second glance, bending down and slipping into his shoes. Jaehyun was holding out his bag for him to put on . Doyoung just snatched it from him, throwing it on his back and grazing Jaehyun’s cheek with the strap. The bunny hybrid flinched at the motion but slid his own black loafers onto his feet and followed behind the taller boy.

There was silence as the two walked down the street. Doyoung stared at his phone while Jaehyun blabbered about something, never stopping to breathe. Doyoung quickened his pace, hoping to lose the boy trailing behind him. Jaehyun simply latched onto his backpack, slowing him back down. Ahead he could see Taeil waiting for them on the corner, holding a bag and some juice while checking his watch. Doyoung wiggled free of Jaehyun’s grasp and ran up to him, throwing a thin arm around his shoulders.

“Hey, Taeil-hyung!” Doyoung motioned to the bag Taeil was holding. “Whatcha got?”

“My mom baked some stuff for us. Chocolate for us,” answered Taeil. He took out a muffin and handed it to Doyoung, before reaching in and handing one to Jaehyun. “Carrot and kale muffins for you, Jaehyunnie. She also said you might like the strawberry juice.”

Jaehyun looked between Doyoung and Taeil, hesitant to take what the other human was offering him. But the smell of the freshly baked muffin was making his mouth water. He hadn’t eaten breakfast before leaving the house, as he was too busy making Doyoung’s lunch. He waited for his owner to give him some sort of approval to take the treats offered to him, eyes hopeful with his brows raised in the unasked question. But as always, Doyoung didn’t pay him any mind.

He let out a small sigh, taking the items with a deep bow. “Thank you, Taeil-hyung,” Jaehyun replied to the gesture, his ears dropping flat against his head as Doyoung shot him a dark glare.

“Anytime! Doyoung-ah, ready for the tests?” Taeil asked, beginning to walk down the street towards the subway station.

Doyoung nodded, his mouth too full of chocolate to respond. He never bothered with studying, most of his classes far to easy for him but his teachers said he wasn't ‘mature’ enough to skip yet another grade. Doyoung shoved another bite of muffin in his mouth, chasing it with the juice from Taeil. He glanced down at the bottle, recognizing their family logo and name across the label. “These from the berries on your farm? They’re sweet.” He asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

At this, Jaehyun perked up, mouth hanging open as he looked to the older boy. “Taeil-hyung! You have a farm?”

The eldest smiled at the hybrid, eyes warm and soft as he nodded. “Yep! Been in our family for years! My mom is a vet so she can help you if you ever get sick, she's taken care of hybrids before. Dad runs the business, our farm supplies a lot of the bakeries and restaurants in the city.”

Jaehyun paused, awe and surprise on his face. He knew Taeil’s family lived north of Central Seoul, near the end of the line. However, his parents had wanted to send him to one of the top schools, outside of their neighborhood. Every morning, he made the 30-minute subway ride to school, stopping in Sindang to meet up with Doyoung and Jaehyun on their way. But he never expected someone else would have grown up on a farm.

Doyoung glanced behind them and shook his head. Jaehyun caught the look he was giving him and fell back a step behind the older boys, his eyes falling to the pavement. “Ah, okay, sorry, Taeil-hyung….I grew up on a farm so I just miss it.”

“Don't be! Our farm is really nice, Doyoung should bring you over sometime. You would like it,” Taeil replied with a sharp jab of his bony elbow into Doyoung’s rib. There was a way in which he stressed how much Jaehyun would like it. Doyoung was one of his best friends. Unfortunately he was also dense and oblivious to almost anything that didn’t involve him.

Doyoung shrugged and kept walking, pretending like he didn't hear, or feel him. Short conversations about their tests and plans for summer vacation filled the rest of the walk. Taeil’s family was going to spend part of it in Japan at a hot spring in the mountains. Doyoung had a summer music camp and Jaehyun….well, he didn't care what the hybrid was doing. He sort of remembered his mother saying something about Jaehyun visiting his home for a week. Either way, it meant that he wouldn't have Jaehyun following his every move for a few days. If he was lucky, the hybrid wouldn't want to come back.

The subway was busy, as it was during the peak hours of the early morning commute. The three boys huddled close together as adults and teenagers pushed in around them. Jaehyun found himself with Doyoung and Taeil on either side of him, a small protective circle. If he was honest, riding the subway was usually his favorite part of the day. It was the closest he could ever get to Doyoung without the other protesting over his presence. Doyoung was taller than him, and it made it easier to burrow himself under his chin.

Doyoung let out a huff, shifting his bag on his shoulders and trying to lean back. Jaehyun’s ears were tickling the tip of his nose. The fur was surprisingly soft, a slight hint of peaches and fruit clinging to it. Then again, his mom insisted on buying Jaehyun the best shampoo and fur conditioner for him. The ears themselves were strange, as he had both human and rabbit ears. The longer ones stemmed from near the back of his head and were only about half a foot in length. He remembered his mom explained that Jaehyun was a Cashmere Lop, and his ears would grow longer as he got older. Jaehyun usually kept them tucked under a hat, but the summer heat was too much to keep them hidden.

“Move. Your fur is going up my nose,” Doyoung grumbled, trying to move away from the hybrid. Taeil scrolled through his phone, an amused smirk on his thin lips. Unfortunately, the train chose that exact moment to lurch to forward as it stopped at the station. It was an instant in which Jaehyun lost his footing and fell forward.

Doyoung found himself on the floor, and a small circle around them, looking down with various expressions. Jaehyun laid out on top of him and Doyoung’s mouth was full of rabbit ears. He was heavier than he looked, causing Doyoung grumbled about the weight bearing down on him. A click echoed above him and he saw Taeil’s camera pointed at them, a mischievous grin across his face as he saved the photo. With a grunt, Doyoung pushed Jaehyun off him and pulled himself up, brushing the dirt from his clothes. He let out a sigh, looking down at the small boy, still sitting in an awkward ball on the ground. Begrudgingly, he offered his hand to help Jaehyun from the floor, ignoring the glossy eyes. “Get up. You’re completely hopeless, you know that?”

Taking the older boy’s hand, Jaehyun felt his face flush with embarrassment. Doyoung’s hand was bigger than his yet much softer than they appeared. It was the first time Doyoung had willingly let the other touch him at all. But it was over as soon as it Jaehyun was on his feet. Doyoung tore his hand away as if he were diseased, and shoved it back inside of his blazer pockets, storming out of the doors the instant they slid open. Taeil gave him a reassuring smile and took him by the hand, leading him out.

Doyoung was already waiting at the top of the stairs for them, tapping his foot and looking at his phone. Seeing him standing there, Jaehyun felt smaller in his presence. He pulled his hand out of Taeil’s and climbed to steps to stand by his owner. His ears were flat against his skull, shoulders drooping and head hung as he tugged on Doyoung’s blazer. “I’m sorry, hyung. I didn’t mean to-”

“Whatever, let’s just get going. We’re going to be late.” Doyoung snapped, cutting him off. He pulled away from the younger, stalking off down the street without waiting for the other two boys.

Beside him, Taeil gave a soft pat on his head as they followed him out of the station and onto the street. “If you want, I can kick his butt for you? It will be good for him, honestly.”

“Ah, no! That’s not what...no. It’s okay,” Jaehyun mumbled as he pulled his backpack up higher. The rest of the walk to school was in stuffy silence. Doyoung’s pace was brisk, walking with much determination and Taeil stayed behind with Jaehyun. As they turned into the school, he silently waved goodbye to Taeil without saying anything else to his owner. Taeil watched the hybrid disappear around the corner to his class before he turned on his friend. Fist balled together, he gave a rather forceful punch into Doyoung’s shoulder. “You’re an asshole, you know that!”

“What the heck Taeil!” Doyoung shouted back, rubbing his arm. He gave his friend a confused look, shaking his head. “What? Jaehyun? He’s just a damn rabbit!”

“No Doyoung! He’s not ‘just a damn rabbit’! Hybrids are still humans with feelings and you’re his owner. He’s going to bond with you because that’s what’s in his nature to do. They’re not animals - they are people!” Taeil’s voice carried around the hall. Other students at their lockers glancing in their direction as he ranted. Doyoung scoffed and rolled his eyes, pulling his locker open for his books. “Are you even listening to me?”

“No, I’m not! I don’t want a pet, Taeil. I never asked for him and I just want him to go away. He’s always bothering me, following me around! You like him so much? Take him to your farm with the other animals! That’s where he belongs!” Doyoung slammed his locker shut and marched off down the hall. He didn’t care what Taeil had said about Jaehyun. A rabbit was still a rabbit, and he didn’t want anything to do with rabbits. No matter how soft their fur might have been, or how much it might have smelled, and possibly, tasted like peaches.

*****

 

Doyoung didn’t care much at all. Except it was all he was thinking about during his tests. How Jaehyun always tried to help him, going over grammar and parts of speech. All the hours he spent playing games on his phone when Jaehyun was rambling on in a language he didn’t understand. Especially when he was looking one reading passage on his English test. He could recall the hybrid trying to explain how to find the main idea and topic of a passage. Perhaps he should have been listening instead of watching YouTube videos and Vines. Looking at his test, seeing the foreign letters and words, Doyoung was beginning to regret ignoring Jaehyun.

It didn’t mean he liked him. Rather, it was more like he didn’t want to get in trouble with his parents if his grades started falling, especially his mother. He didn’t like acknowledging that he needed the hybrid’s help. And right about now, he could use the annoying rabbit.

The lunch bell rang and Doyoung’s head flopped down onto his desk, the test incomplete. Most students filled out in rapid succession, dropping their tests on the desk as they passed. Taeil ignored him, brushing past him and walking out of the class without another word. Doyoung groaned and rubbed his face against the cursed paper, muttering under his breath about stupid rabbits and stupid fur.

“Kim, your test,” came his teacher’s voice from beside his desk. He lifted his head, letting her pull the paper from under his cheek, and she tutted. “You didn’t finish? Are you feeling okay?”

“I...yes, teacher. Sorry, just tired,” he answered. Doyoung sat up and dug the heels of his hand into his eyes, trying to clear his head. His stomach let out a loud rumble, causing even his teacher to chuckle at the sound.

“Go to lunch, and eat something. It will help you wake up,” she said as she gave a motherly rub on his back to urge him out of the classroom. Doyoung nodded, grabbing his backpack and shuffled out of the room. It was then he noticed something was missing as he walked into the hall. After a moment of trying to figure out what it was, he realized Jaehyun wasn’t waiting for him like as usual. Every day for the last six months, his pet had waited for him to eat lunch together.

His lunch. That was what was missing. With a frustrated huff, Doyoung went in search for his lost pet who held his lunch hostage.

Except….Jaehyun wasn’t easy to find. Doyoung didn’t know where to look aside from the library, which he had already checked twice. The courtyards had turned up empty as well, as most students were trying to avoid the sun and heat. He didn’t bother with the gym as Jaehyun could barely walk, let alone play any sort of sport. It was too much effort for a measly lunch that was never that good, to begin with. But his stomach let out a low growl in protest. Any food was better than no food. Reaching for his phone he sent a curt message, demanding to know the hybrid’s location with his lunch, and waited.

And waited.

Ten minutes and only silence from his phone, with no reply. No answer, no call back as Doyoung checked his phone for what felt like the millionth time. He cracked, cursing the air around him as his fingers typed a flurry of messages. One after another until he let out a frustrated yell and chucked his phone to the ground. “Yah! Jung Jaehyun!”

Behind him a tall awkward boy shuffled over, scratching his head. He towered over Doyoung, upturned nose and messy head of dark hair framing his face. “Uh? You okay?”

“No, I’m trying to find my damn pet. He’s being an asshole and not answering his phone,” Doyoung spat, kicking his phone across the hallway. “The hell are you anyway?”

“Ah, I’m Youngho...well, Johnny, to my friends. Your pet….it’s a hybrid, right? Blonde-ish hair, rabbit breed?” The boy answered, leaning down to pick up the broken pieces of the phone. There was a slight lisp in his speech and a strange accent that Doyoung couldn’t place.

“Yeah? What about him?” Doyoung took the busted phone from Johnny and shoved it into his bag, flicking his hair back from his face. The phone was beyond repair and Doyoung would simply ask his mother to buy him a new one later. The day was proving to be one of the worst days he had had in a while and it was all Jaehyun’s fault. Once he got his hands on those damn rabbit ears….

“Oh, I saw him in the auditorium earlier. I think he was with your other friend? I’ve seen you guys around a lot. Few hybrids around here, you know?”

Doyoung’s brow furrowed at the response, unsure of why Jaehyun would be at the auditorium. Or why he would be hanging out with Taeil. Perhaps the hybrid had finally found someone else to bother with his whining and constant need for attention. Doyoung didn’t care much about Jaehyun bothering other people. He just really wanted to fill the gurgling pit in his stomach with some kind of food. Although his stomach felt like it had risen to his chest, and the hunger was definitely making him more aggressive than usual. “Right, okay….er, thanks,” Doyoung mumbled, turning away from Johnny.

“Wrong way. Auditorium is down this way,” Johnny motioned, cocking his head to the side towards the adjacent hall. “Anyways, hope you find your hybrid. He’s kind of cute, I’d hate to see something happen to him if he was lost.”

Another uneasy pain moved through Doyoung’s stomach. Johnny waved a brief goodbye and disappeared down the corridor to his class. He really needed to find his lunch, before he died from hunger. His mother would have said he was being dramatic. With renewed determination to eat something before strangling Jaehyun, Doyoung stormed off towards the auditorium.

Doyoung rarely bothered with the theater department, having already read most of the stories and plays the school would perform. But it made sense that Jaehyun would like it, being hopelessly lost in a fantasy world. God knows how many times he had made Doyoung sit through that horrible High School Musical film. Doyoung hated everything about that film, from the dancing to the completely off-pitch singing and cheesy storyline. The door to the theater was open as Doyoung walked in, looking around to see a few students lingering about. To the side, he spotted the crown of dark hair of Taeil and long lopped ears protruding over the back of one of the seats in the audience. “Finally…” he muttered, letting out a loud huff as he marched in.

“Jaehyun!” Doyoung’s voice filled the entire auditorium, students turning to watch him stomp down the aisle. Jaehyun shrank a little lower into the seat. Yet Taeil stood up beside him, his arms across his chest as Doyoung walked down the row to where they were sitting. “Where is my damn lunch?”

“He doesn’t have it,” came Taeil’s response. Between them, Jaehyun slid down as far he could, chewing on his lip as his eyes darted between his owner and his only other friend.

Doyoung shot a quick glance at the hybrid and then back to Taeil. “He always has it. Where is it then?”

“In the trash, where your respect and manners are. It’s clear that money can’t buy decency.”

“Excuse me? The fuck you say?” Doyoung grabbed Taeil by the front of his shirt, pulling their faces close together. His fist formed a tight ball, hovering in the air beside his cheek. His hunger had finally gotten to him, teeth gritted and eyes burning with anger towards his best friend but Doyoung didn’t care. “Say it again.”

“Look at you, using big words to sound like an adult. You heard me just fine, Doyoung. You’re immature and childish. A rude, self-entitled jerk and Jaehyun deserves a better owner.”

“Oh, right...someone like you?” There was a scoff as Doyoung shoved Taeil back down the aisle, stepping over Jaehyun’s scrawny legs as he put space between the older boy and his pet.

“Well, you did offer him to me and if that’s what he wants, I’m sure my family can work something out with yours. But why don’t you try actually asking him what he wants?” Taeil watched as Jaehyun fidgeted in the seat behind Doyoung, the younger boy’s eyes completely glossed over with tears and lip quivering. 

“Whatever, I’m starving. I want my damn lunch and you’re pissing me off,” Doyoung turned and grabbed Jaehyun’s wrist. A startled yelp escaped his lips as Doyoung jerked him up to his feet. He shoved Jaehyun’s backpack into the confused boy’s open hand and began to drag him out of the auditorium. “You. Come. Now.”

*****

 

Neither of them said anything. Doyoung lead the younger outside through the courtyard, ignoring the strange looks other students were giving them. Jaehyun kept his eyes averted, casting nervous glances at Doyoung’s back yet said nothing. He trailed behind with his shoulders slumped and head down. He didn’t want to risk making his owner more angry than he already was. He regretted taking Taeil’s advice on ignoring his phone.

“Hyung…,” he started. His voice felt raw and weak, lost in the chatter of students in the courtyard. Doyoung kept marching along his path, with Jaehyun trudging behind him. Finally, they stopped outside near the P.E track, empty of other students save for the few practicing on the soccer field. Doyoung’s strong grip loosened and Jaehyun rubbed his wrist as he pulled his arm back, a bright red mark around it. “I’m...I’m sorry, hyung.”

“Did you really throw away my lunch?” Doyoung turned, looking over his shoulder at the withdrawing boy. He rolled his eyes, and shook his head, flopping down on the bleachers. He stared out into the distance, watching the students taking their laps around the track. With a sigh, Doyoung slid down the bench, and gave an expectant wave to the open space for Jaehyun. “Sit.”

The hybrid did as he was told, clenching his bag against his chest as he buried his face into the polyester fabric. The tears he had been holding in for so long finally came out, and Doyoung could do nothing else but watch. “Hey...stop crying...”

“You’re going to give me to Taeil-hyung?” The backpacked muffled Jaehyun’s voice. accompanied by a loud sniffle as he looked up. Red-eyed, tears trailed down his face, and Doyoung leaned back, unsure of what to do. “He said you offered me to him..you’re throwing me away?”

“I..uh, no? I mean...no, not...Jaehyun, I…,” Doyoung stammered, trying to find the words to say at the sudden onslaught of guilt. It was one thing to always think about losing the rabbit. To actually tell it to his face was another situation completely. “Look, I...I never wanted a pet. My parents got you for me cause I don’t like people. But I don’t like animals either...you can’t want this either, right? Being a pet to someone?”

“No, I do! I’ve wanted to be your pet since the minute I heard about you, hyung! I know you hate me...but...I really just want to be your friend, you’re my human,” Jaehyun begged, leaning into Doyoung’s space. His brow pulled taut across his forehead with wide, blubbery eyes looking up at him.

“But...why? Why would you want to be someone’s pet? Why mine?” At this Jaehyun was quick to pull away, diverting his gaze to the ground as he bit his lip. There was a shift in his posture. Tension moved through his body as his grasp on the straps of his bag tighten and Jaehyun pulled it close to his chest. For some reason, Doyoung felt the need to get a clear answer from him. Hesitantly, he reached out to put a reassuring hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder, giving a soft squeeze. “Hey...Jaehyun, look at me. Why be someone’s pet?”

“It’s...it’s safer for us. Hybrids...I might be a kid, but I’ve heard what happens to hybrids without owners. There are bad people….they want to hurt us, do bad things to us...especially rabbits. A family and an owner...it’s safety.”

“And you think I would be safe?”

“You’re not always nice, hyung. But you’re a good person at heart. I know you would never actually hurt me. Or Taeil-hyung. If...if you really don’t want me, I might be okay going to him,” Jaehyun said, forcing himself to nod in agreement. His chest was aching at the words, but he didn’t want to continue being a bother to Doyoung. “But...I really like living with Doyoung-hyung. Even though you’re sometimes mean to me, I don’t want to leave…”

Doyoung exhaled heavily, leaning back on his elbows on the row behind them. For a few moments, he said nothing. He watched the players on the field running back and forth between the goals while the track team came out to warm up. The sun was above them, and the brief reprieve from the gentle breeze was not enough to ease the heat. Doyoung was ready to return to the comforts of the nice, cold classroom. “Fine, whatever...I’ll be your owner. You’re officially my pet now. Happy?”

“Really?” Jaehyun exclaimed, long ears finally perking up, as his voice rose a pitch. “Yes, hyung! I’m very happy!”

Doyoung’s eyes followed the long appendages, watching them twitch with excitement, and nodded. He bit back an amused smile, clearing his throat when he realized how much closer Jaehyun had inched to his face. Now it was Doyoung’s turn to look away and he was quick to jump to his feet after stretching. “Right, okay...but if you throw my lunch away again, I really will throw you out to the curb.”

“Ah, actually…” Jaehyun mumbled, scratching his neck and flashing a gap-toothed grin as he opened his bag. He dug around and pulled out a small pink box with rabbits that Doyoung immediately recognized as his. “I didn’t really throw it away. Taeil-hyung was mad that you only cared about the food. He told me not to give it to you ‘cause you were being such a jerk this morning.”

Doyoung tutted, sitting back down and taking the box from Jaehyun. His stomach was growling, and even Jaehyun let out a soft laugh at rumbling sound that broke through the tension. Inside was an arrangement of rice, kimchi, cut sausages, egg, radish, and seaweed. It took Doyoung a great deal of effort to bite back the comment that he actually hated sausages, especially when they were cut into cute shapes.

Because Doyoung still hated cute things….except he hated Jaehyun a little less.


End file.
